


Tentacles of Terror

by Victorydoll



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti)
Genre: Bottom Eddie Kaspbrak, Eddie's P.O.V, Other, Pennywise Hentai, Read at Your Own Risk, Reddie, Smut, This is a crack! fic, Top Pennywise, a mention of Bill and the other losers, dub-con, halloween party, im a serious writer okay, im feeding you monsterfuckers, this is utter filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:27:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25538044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victorydoll/pseuds/Victorydoll
Summary: This is a joke and isn't supposed to be taken seriously!I am not responsible for any feelings of offence, disgust or horniness as a result of reading this ficThis is the result of a weird ass conversation that myself and my friend had at 3am and I decided to turn into into this.Nobody asked for this, Nobody wanted this but this is what you are getting.Disclaimer: Dub- conEnjoy !!!!!
Kudos: 9





	Tentacles of Terror

It was a peculiar warm night on this particular Halloween in Derry. We were all back from collage and Bill decided to put on a massive Halloween party and invite a few friends from collage as well as us. After losing a bet with Richie my outfit for tonight would be a …ahem….slutty schoolgirl. Being a slutty anything was always present during this holiday. It would seem that you could make anything into a slutty version and whilst this was something, I had seen plenty of girls do over the years it would be controversial for me as a boy to go to this party in this get up in a town such as Derry. However, I lost a bet and I wasn’t going to be a bad sport.

As I stare at the clothes hanging up on my door and I contemplate my existence for a while. I become entranced by the red plaid skirt and the crisp white blouse. I thanked whoever was looking down on me that my mother wasn’t around to catch me in this getup as I mixed sleeping tablets into her drink. I decide to not waste any more time and change into the clothes. The fishnets feel weird on my skin and the red bra I choose definitely needed stuffing. However, as I check myself out in the mirror a smile forms on my face and I twirl in the skirt a few times. I may have supposed to be slutty, but I felt pretty. Quickly doing my make-up in the bathroom mirror; I sneak downstairs and out of the back door.

As expected, Bill’s house was full of people and the dull base of music very quickly grew louder the closer I got to it. Swallowing my nerves and with the help of a little vodka I had, stored away in a flask. I push past the crowd of people to try and find my friends. As expected, people are staring straight at me: some whispering to each other, some checking me out and others to drunk to even notice or care. A hand reaches out to wrap around my waist and pinch my ass ‘Hey sweet cheeks that a costume? or are you that sexy everyday’. I was about to slap the person before I realise it was Richie slightly intoxicated.

I roll my eyes ‘Well I’m in the outfit’. Richie stepped in front of me causing me to bump into him. He grabbed my arms and pushed me back so he could look me up and down. I easily gave in to him manhandling me and tried to mask a smile forming on my face ‘Yes you are. Seriously Ed’s this was supposed to be a joke but damn I wasn’t expecting you to look this damn good in it’. I smiled and lifted my head confidently ‘Surprised?’ I ask and Richie nods, pulling me towards the rest of the losers. ‘The fucker actually went through with it’. To which they clapped.

I drink for a while and dance but soon get tired and need to take a break. I sit on a couch next to a couple and try and catch my breath. I side eye the couple I was sitting next to, one looked like the spitting image of Richie .I was sure they could be twins but he looked pretty classy in his Gomez costume and perched on his lap was a very elegant Morticia in a floor length black gown. The class of their costumes was a stark contrast to their conversation where having where they were lusting over Judge Judy.

‘I dunno the way she smashes that hammer. I want her to smash me like that’. Morticia spoke giggling. ‘Oh, yea I agree. Oh, and the way she glances over her glasses. I wish she looked at me like that’ Gomez replied equally as giggly. I wasn’t sure if they were high, drunk or sober but I myself had to hide a giggle at the ridiculous conversation the two were having.

Feeling like I had rested enough, I went to go and find Richie and as I do someone brushes past me and hands me a note that reads:

‘Let’s make this Halloween really creepy.

I’m going to Neibolt house.

If you want to make out come and find me there’.

I frowned. ‘Why on earth would Richie wanna go back to that creepy place?’. Though confused, I had already done one brave thing today so why not go all the way and revisit the hell-scape of my childhood for some drunken kissing with my crush. I slip out the front door without saying goodbye to anyone and make my way away from the light and down the street to Neibolt.

Whilst the weather was pretty warm, a cold chill ran down my spine as the dilapidated exterior that was Neibolt came into view. There had been little change since the last time I was here, and it was definitely the creepiest thing in this clusterfuck of a town. I feel my teeth clatter as I approach the intimidating house, knowing as soon as I see Richie, I would do my best to convince him to go somewhere less creepy.

I expected Richie to be somewhere around the decaying lawn or on the broken steps, but he was no where to be seen. The thing I noticed was the door was open and I swear under my breath not believing how stupid my best friend really was. I mean how drunk was he. Now more worried that he’s done something stupid or gotten himself hurt. I push away my fears and make my way inside.

‘Richie’ I call out sternly as I try and adjust my eyesight to the darkness surrounding me. I was half expecting him to jump out and scare me and that would be the end of it, but it didn’t happen what did happen was the door slammed behind me. I jumped and screamed turning around ready give Richie a stern talking to, but I squinted my eyes expecting to see him and still there was no indication that he was there. ‘Richie where are you dipshit. This isn’t funny’ I call but again no reply.

At this point I wasn’t sure if I cared anymore if Richie could pull pranks on me, he was clearly sober enough to make his own way out, I just wanted to get out of this creepy fucking house. I turned around and was about to leave ‘Eddie’ I hear Richie’s voice call out to me. ‘Richie? Where the fuck are you?’ I am now visibly annoyed clenching my fists. When I get my hands on him, I’m going to slap him until he’s sore. ‘Come find me Eddie’. I sighed and was weighing up my options but decided to follow the voice against my better judgement. ‘Eddie’. The voice calls out again. I follow the voice further down the house and by the well. ‘Richie. Dude. come out, I don’t wanna play this dumb game anymore’. ‘Come find me Eddie spaghetti’. This time I could locate the voice directly by the well.

I figured he was hiding behind it and cautiously make my way next to the well and lean over it searching for the tuft of black curly hair. With my eyes so focused on finding my dumbass friend I don’t notice the pink tentacles emerging from the cavern and wrapping itself around my waist. The touch felt like the one Richie had on me when I entered the party. So, I look down and before I know it the pink tentacles clutch onto my waist and drag me down the well.

I scream and kick and I still sort of believe that this is some sort of extravagant prank from Richie, but the further down the well I go, the less hope I have that this is a prank but something more serious. More tentacles wrap their way around my arms and legs and as much as I try to struggle, I am completely restrained and my chest bubbles with fear and then I see it. I realise that I have been tricked Richie was probably still at the party because what was facing me was the drooling smiling face of Pennywise the clown.

Pennywise was not in the form I remember it to be in. The face was the same but coming from its body was long wet tentacles that had now changed colour to a deep blue. ‘No please let me go’ I beg, struggling against the tight restraints. I didn’t know what Pennywise was going to do with me, but I wanted out. I would rather be anywhere than facing this demonic entity, staring at me with a drooling smile. The tentacles wrap around my blouse and pull it apart throwing the white piece of fabric on the dirty ground. ‘You look so pretty. Ed’s I could just eat you up’ Pennywise coos, licking it’s lips and showing a glimpse of its sharp teeth. If it’s plans where to eat me it wouldn’t be too long before I join my blouse on the floor in a pile of bones. That was what I expected but ‘I won’t eat you Eddie. There are other ways I can feed.

The tentacles wrapped around my legs move further up my inner thigh and stroke it in a way that would be intimate had it been Richie. The tentacles change colour once again to a lighter blue as they tentacles move further up my thigh and under my skirt briefly passing over my red panties. (I wanted the outfit to match as much as possible). I gasp and begin to struggle again. It was suddenly clear to me what the clowns intentions where and I knew I didn’t want it; but there was nothing I could do if anything the more I struggled and screamed and cried it made tentacles hold onto me tighter. I close my eyes and wish that I could just be anywhere else but here.

I couldn’t keep my eyes closed for long as the tentacles rip open my red bra and immediately tease at my nipples. They were wet and even though I wanted to will this moment away my body was responding positively to it. My dick already hardening and peeking out over my red panties. It rubbed and flicked and pinched at my nipples that were already forming into hard peaks. ‘No, no, no please let me go’ I plead and beg but its no use. ‘You seem to like it Eddie’ Pennywise chuckled continuing to abuse my sensitive nipples. ‘No. No. I’m not please just let me go. I’ll do anything just please’. I was soon silenced when a tentacle opened up my mouth and shoved itself inside.

I didn’t have any control over any of this and whilst being restrained and stuffed was always a fantasy of mine, this is not how I imagined it going. Ever fibre of my brain knew that I didn’t want this and how badly I wanted to escape; yet my body was tingling in the best way possible and I let out a moan in response to the wet tentacle sliding in and out of my mouth and my body began to respond by sucking enthusiastically. ‘See your body wants this. Just give in Eddie’ and the less I thought about it, the more I enjoyed the experience.

In my current position, I couldn’t see what was going on under my skirt, but I could feel the ripping of my fishnets and my panties leaving me fully open and vulnerable. My legs were spread and Pennywise had a full view of everything. It could do literally anything to me and I wouldn’t be able to stop it, I would have to just have to take it. The tentacle caressing my inner thigh wraps around my dick and another makes its way to my already wet with excitement hole teasing around the rim. I moaned in response and I was no longer trying to struggle away from it but more wiggling my hips trying to be filled and moaning in frustration at the continued teasing.

‘Awe Eddie want’s to be filled so badly. You’re fully in character. I can see how badly you need to be fucked Eddie as soon as I saw you walk into that party in this slutty, slutty schoolgirl outfit. Tell me that you’re a slut Eddie. Be proud of it’. The tentacle filling my mouth pulled away and I shook my head, to which I was slapped for rebelling and my nipples were pinched hard. I moan out in pained pleasure and continue to move my hips. The tentacles around my body moved away leaving me with nothing but air and I was beginning to feel desperate for that feeling again. ‘Tell me you’re a little slut or you don’t get what you want’. I let out a whimper and decide to just give in.

‘I’m a little slut. I want this so badly. Please Penny just fuck me. I wanna be stuffed full and have you cum inside me. Please I need it’. I beg, shocked at how filthy those words that had just came out of my mouth were. Penny seemed pleased with this and back where the tentacles all around me holding my waist, fucking my mouth playing with my dick and nipples and now fucking my hole. It went from nothing to everything in the blink of an eye and I was overwhelmed with sensations. I was so full, and it felt so good. A passing thought in my brain wanted to live like this being Pennywise’s slut and letting the clown feed off me on the daily. It was obscene but I was drunk off the feeling and I was no longer thinking rationally. My body only wanting more and more. I feel myself getting closer to the edge, the symphony of sensations building up and becoming too much and it wasn’t long before I felt a white substance come out of the tentacle in my mouth and filter down my throat this is what made me cum as I was being filled with the same white substance coming out of my ass. It was euphoric and I really haven’t felt anything like this before.

The tentacles leave my body and as it does the white substance leaks from my mouth and from my ass leaving my breathing heavily and spent the next thing, I know my eyes are getting heavy and I give into sleep.

When I wake up again, I’m outside of Neibolt house on the grass. I pull myself up and I am once again in my slutty schoolgirl outfit. I feel strange and wondered if I hit my head of something and had this weird dream. I begin to make my way back home. This being enough excitement for one night but as I begin to take steps, I realise how hard it is to walk and I feel a thick substance leaking out of my red panties and onto the sidewalk below.


End file.
